


Closer

by todorogay



Series: 30 Song Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Choking, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Reunion Sex, Sub Victor Nikiforov, author viktor nikiforov, writer viktor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorogay/pseuds/todorogay
Summary: Our eyes met from across the bar and instantly I was regretting leaving the house tonight. We hadn't seen each other in years, but it felt like it had only been a day when our eyes met again."Yuuri? It's me, Viktor! Do you remember me?" Why did his words sound so.. desperate?"Of course I do."How could I forget the time we spent together? We were inseparable, we were extravagant, we were perfect. The thing is, good things never last, they really never do, and that's why we're sitting here at a bar, strangers.





	

Our eyes met from across the bar and instantly I was regretting leaving the house tonight. We hadn't seen each other in years, but it felt like it had only been a day when our eyes met again. I looked away as fast as humanly possible, but it was too late. He was already making his way over, looking at me like I was a textbook and he was studying me, but it was a subject he at least had some interest in, because there was some curiosity in his features too. 

"Yuuri?" That accent, that made my name sound like the most precious word in the dictionary. I gulped down _half_ my nerves and looked up, meeting those perfect blue eyes, that still sparkled like someone spilled five packets of craft store glitter into them. 

"Yeah?" I tripped over the word, like it wasn't literally _the_ most used word in the English language. 

"It's me, Viktor! Do you remember me?" Why did his words sound so.. desperate? He still looked as smug as ever, but gentler. He was always gentle, always kind. 

"Of course I do," I murmured, pulling my hands into my sleeves and burying my face into my baggy jumper anxiously. How could I forget the time we spent together? We were inseparable, we were extravagant, we were perfect. The thing is, good things never last, they really never do, and that's why we're sitting here at a bar, strangers. 

He smiled, that breathtaking smile, that had haunted me in my dreams for 4 years and would probably do so for the rest of my life, "Can I order you a drink?" 

My face was probably bright red when I answered, "I don't mind, I mean.. it's you." 

"It is me," His laugh, oh boy, he could capture someones heart with just one laugh, just one smile, just one- "So how have you been, darling?" 

I raised an eyebrow, "Darling?" He smiled smugly, before I sighed and continued, "I've just been going to school. I'm studying psychology." 

"Oh? Would you like to shrink my head?" He threw out nonchalantly as he was ordering us drinks.

A couple heads turned our way when he said that, "Shrink your head?" 

"Yes, like a shrink?" The bartender put our drinks down, who literally looked like he hadn't smiled in his whole life. If I had a card, I would have given it to him. "like 'can i buy you a shrink?'" And he winked. He fucking winked. 

I swear to this day that was the worst pick up line he's ever used on me. "I can't believe you.. Especially the wink." I shook my head, disapprovingly. "Anyways, that's not how it works," I picked up my drink and looked at it for a second, "Plus, people pay good money for getting their head shrunk." 

"But _Yuuri!_ " He whined, dramatically throwing himself onto the bar, getting a stern look from the bartender, like he hasn't seen worse from wasted people. 

"I mean, you could always talk to Mr. Bartender, they usually are a lot like unpaid therapists, since, drunk people usually ramble to them about their problems." I commented nonchalantly before bringing the drink to my mouth. 

"That's so harsh, Yuuri!" Viktor this time dramatically threw himself onto me, leaning his chin on my shoulder, and I could feel his breath on my ear. "I want to talk to you!" He finally whispered in my ear, "I can pay you with a kiss." 

My eyes almost flew out of my head, "Fine! I'll shrink you for free!" Viktor sat back smiling, sipping on his drink. More people were watching us now, and I was definitely bright red as I was holding my head with both hands. 

"I'll lay on your couch anytime," Viktor said slyly, before tacking on the end, almost too quiet for me to hear, "As long as you lay on the couch with me." His eyes were glowing as he looked at me, just as much as they did in the past, just the way they'd glow and light up everything around them, especially me, since I was always directly in his lights path. It was like he put me in the spotlight, but I wasn't meant to be there, because I didn't shine as bright as he did. He always just lit up a room when we went somewhere and this was no different. 

Everyone was watching us, like we were putting on some kind of show, but that was just kind of how we were. 

"Want to get out of here?" I sighed, looking over to see him already getting ready to leave. He put his hand out for me after waving to the stoic bartender, who literally didn't respond in any way, and we left the bar hand in hand. 

Following behind Viktor in the street, lit by just some streetlights and cars brought back so many memories, I gripped his hand tighter and let him lead me to his hotel. It was horribly nice, horribly expensive, and it made me horribly anxious. I watched as Viktor loosened his tie and went over to the mini bar, "Do you want a water?" 

I pulled at my sleeves, looking down at the floor, "Yeah, that would be nice." 

"You can take a seat anywhere, or lay on the bed.. Whatever makes you comfortable," Viktor tried, holding out the bottle of water to me, wearing a half smile. I met his eyes as I reached my hand out and we stood in silence for a couple seconds. 

"Thank you," I went to take the bottle but it fumbled and dropped. The silence had been broken, but now it was silent again and awkward. 

"I'll get it." 

"No I can get it." 

We both went to pick up the stupid bottle at the same time, _how cliche_. Before you ask, no, we didn't touch hands on the bottle, like _'Oh my gosh, Tommy, you touched the bottle, I did too! You're hand is super duper soft! So romantic! let's kiss!'_ No, though, I shouldn't judge- I may have kind of almost fell backwards as I went to grab the bottle, so Viktor, being the gentleman he is, went to brace my back, bringing us very close together-

"Hi." Somehow that was all I could bring myself to say- my mind completely betraying me, as his lips were millimeters from mine, his hand bracing my back, him kneeling on the floor in front of me, the water bottle in another cortex of my mind. 

"Hey," I couldn't help but notice how his eyes wandered from my eyes to my lips and back up. My heart felt like it was skipping more then just a couple beats as I was watching the way he looked at me like I was the sun and I was giving him light. Though to me, it was the other way around. 

"Can I-" He started, my breath caught somewhere in my throat, before I decided to do something out of character, something in the heat of the moment, something to make Viktor snap. I pulled on his tie, bringing his lips to mine. I noticed the way he froze in awe and it made me smile victoriously. Viktor loved surprises, he loved when I surprised him, I remembered that. Just like our first kiss, when I somehow mustered the courage to kiss him out of the blue after a concert in his car, and things escalated and we moved it to the backseat- 

He drew me in closer and tilted his head beginning to move down my jaw leaving feather light kisses in places he would've left bright red marks in the past- bright red marks I would've had to hide from my family, marks my sister occasionally questioned me about, marks I once lied to Phichit about, saying they were a rash, because he'd left a couple too many for me to cover up. 

He was picking me up now, his lips meeting mine again as his grip on my body tightened and he moved one hand to my leg, it was sloppy but it was manageable to hold me up. It reminded me of the time we'd ditched prom to fuck in the faculty bathroom, when he'd pushed me up against the wall and made me forget how to spell, pronounce, remember my own name- the only name I could even think to say in that moment was- " _Viktor_ ," that word always would mark the last of my control, he knew that, and that asshole smirked, knowing he had me hook, line and sinker. 

He put me down gently on the bed and I fumbled to undo the buttons of his shirt, a task I hadn't had trouble doing since the first times we'd done this, but it's been years. We've been apart years. His skin felt so fragile and was so empty, a blank canvas, a white sheet of paper, I just wanted to mark it, put my name on that paper, but it wasn't mine to mark, he wasn't mine anymore. He hadn't been mine for years and others probably had marked him in the same ways I had done before. The thought shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did, but it really, _really_ did bother me. 

He pulled himself away from me for a moment to pull my jumper over my head. Jumpers were a new thing in my wardrobe, so it was odd to have him do that, I used to always wear hoodies (sometimes with no shirt under them), that he'd unzip slowly, kissing down my chest as he unzipped them. He would look at me with this evil grin, and give my chest so much attention, he knew that I hated my chest and my stomach, which was why he did it, that was also why it meant so much when he did it. I noticed he took a moment when he saw my new tattoo, kissing it and then capturing my lips again, it was like, we _caught fire_ again. 

 

The way he'd look at me like I was his air mixed with the way his fire is the warmth that causes me to flourish. The way he'd crash into me, forgetting all of our troubles at the door, calling the other a safe place, since the only place we found safe was the other persons arms. The way it felt like little sparks were catching on my fingers as I dragged them across his back. There was always this need, to be as physically close to him as possible. I never understood it, looking back, but now that he was back in my grasp, it was all coming back to me.  
His fingers were ghosting around the buttons of my pants, asking, a silent, Should I? Normally, it was always him teasing, making me want it more and more, but this time, it seemed like he genuinely wasn't sure if it was okay to go that far. Should we cross that line? It's been years, we haven't spoken, we haven't even talked about what happened. Which was why I put my hand on top of his, to assist him in undoing the top button of my pants- which he really was taking his time with, whether that be intentional or not, so I rubbed my thumb around his zipper making sure to press down enough for him to really feel it, and I could tell he noticed my efforts when he whined and met my lips in a kiss, biting my bottom lip harshly as he finally got my pants off and looked me in the eyes with a look of pure lust. 

From there it was almost like second nature. We knew each other, were familiar with each other. He knew the place on my thigh that I loved to have kissed and the fact that I don't like my feet being touched. I knew that he loved to be surprised- so when I turned us over so I could straddle him and grind down on his hard cock, I swear it was like I'd flipped a switch in the man below me as he let out a moan and his hips thrust upwards. 

I wrapped my fingers around his member and slowly moved them up and down a couple times, he whined as his hips thrust up again into my palm. I gently traced my finger along the tip, hearing his breath catch in response. "Yuuri," my name fell out of his mouth like relief, like the only thing he wanted to say was my name, but the thing is, I wanted my name to be the only name he could say. I wanted everything else to be forgotten, so I would make sure I was the only thing on his mind. 

I cradled his face in my hands with possessiveness, "Keep your eyes on me." 

He blinked, but nodded. I took his cock into my mouth, keeping his eyes locked with mine, listening while he audibly gasped. I licked around the tip, slowly watching him lose himself to the need. As I took him into my mouth again, he gripped my hair and lightly pushed my head down so I took him in deeper. 

"Yuuri-" I wanted to hear him say my name, over and over. I wanted it to be the only words he could say, could think to say. I wanted to be able to ask him what his religion was and for him to say, without hesitance, _Yuuri Katsuki_. I want to ask him what his age was and have him say, _Yuuri Katsuki_. I want to be able to ask him _'What's your name good sir?'_ and I want him to reply in a whine, face bright pink, after I'd left my mark on him, that it's _Yuuri Katsuki_. 

I held Viktor down by the hips, sliding my mouth off his member, licking up it as I moved. When we finally caught each other in a gaze, I smirked at him before raising an eyebrow, "Viktor?" I my tongue grazed the tip of his dick lightly, causing him to gulp down what I think was another moan. 

I could feel his grip on my hair and I could tell my horrid wrecked state was being analyzed, eaten up by his horrid state and his ravenous eyes, that now look less like a bright sky and more like a moonlit night. "Yuuri," he growled, trying to take control, tugging me so I would come back up and be close to him. 

Thing is, I didn't want him to have any of that control. I wanted to be in command, make him my personal disaster after four years of his absence and not knowing where he was or what he was doing. I had no right to get this possessive, no warrant to have this churn in my stomach thinking of him this way anywhere aside from with me, so I yearned for all of him at my disposal, _under my control_ , to my beck and call. So, I didn't adjust the way he wanted me to, I straddled him again, watching as he tilted his head, trying to understand where I was going with this. I stuck my fingers out towards him, "Suck them." _It wasn't a question._

Viktor knew that though. When I took the reigns, there was no stopping me. Viktor took my fingers into his mouth and sucked as I watched with a blank expression- head up trying to assert myself. He was using his tongue to circle around them and gliding his lips up and down. He traced his lips around the tips of my fingers, moaning into my mouth and I could feel the way he started to imagine they weren't fingers. His lips tightened around them and his pace steadied as he was working on my fingers in a way I wish he was working on other places. 

He was getting _needy_ , bucking his hips, sucking harder, until I rolled my eyes and pushed my fingers into his mouth causing him to gag. He sat up, spit dripping down his chin, eyes slightly watering, and that's when I pulled him back like a rag doll, by his beautiful silver hair. My face inches from his as my demanding eyes met his tired ones. He smiled at me slightly then, an obedient yet playful half smile. 

"You're a mess." I tried to keep my tone flat, as I pulled on his silver hair to keep his face a length from mine. His blue eyes looked pleading, but I knew he missed this side of me and the devilish grin that was reserved for him, just as much as I missed commanding him in this way, being hopefully, the only person to see Viktor comply like this. 

"Is that a problem?" he questioned defiantly, and I gripped around his neck, guiding him back down onto the bed, as he watched me, breath caught by my hand, eyes wide but full of ecstasy. He trusted me, fully, because it's not like we haven't done this before, it's not like we haven't been like this before, it's not like this is the first time I've ripped him to shreds below me, only to piece him back together and make him know he's the most radiant person in the world. 

I grinded down on him, feeling the effect I had on him in the place it mattered, as in the same moment he tried to yelp my name, having it catch in his throat- leaving his mouth in this one way that made my gears turn. I removed my hand from his throat, only to hear him breathe my name as he was catching his breath. "Keep saying that." I ordered, because today he was the one taking orders. The name spilled out of his mouth again as my member rubbed up against his ass. It'd never been this possessive, this _needy_ , this instinctive before. I wanted everyone to know he was mine, but I didn't know if he was mine to start with, so I wanted to first make _him_ know he was. 

"Yuuri," he pleaded, like the beautiful mess he was. He was always beautiful, he always has been beautiful. Years ago he was beautiful, and that still is the case now. The most beautiful part of Viktor Nikiforov though, was _watching him come undone_. 

And that I did, until we fell asleep. 

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was Viktor nuzzling into my neck, still a beautiful wreck. He was watching me cautiously, like I was a wild animal and he was trying to make sure I wasn't going to run- _though that reaction makes sense_. The sun was disgustingly bright through the windows of the hotel room, and if it weren't for the fact Viktor was shading me from the sun, I would have been slightly blinded. It was all coming back to me slowly and I wasn't too proud of shoving my fingers into my exes mouth after not talking to them for _years_. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I mumbled, sleep still fogging my brain to an extent. Though I did definitely miss him. This was the most open I've been with someone in a while, other then Phichit and my family, and Phichit was basically family to me. 

"I always think about what happened." I choked on air, just like I'd gagged Viktor on my fingers last night- _I guess karma has made me it's bitch_. Viktor wasn't exactly good at keeping things light, though I didn't expect this twist of events. 

I looked over to him, morning haze quickly washed away- his words like an unneeded wake up call. "What?" 

"I always think about it," he mumbled nonchalantly, looking away from me. It looked like someone had sucked the life out of him, like he was a ghost, but not the Casper kind. 

"Oh?" That was the best I could muster at the moment and it made me feel kind of horrible that I couldn't think of anything better to say. My mind was just blank because nothing I say could be a good enough reason for what happened. 

"Why did you go, Yuuri?" He met my gaze now, the words fumbling out, his eyes full of emotions that I wasn't sure I could ever comprehend. There was such desperation in the way he looked at me and I- "You left. You didn't tell me where you were going.. You didn't tell me what I did wrong." He blinked a couple times, trying to hide the fact his eyes were starting to water. 

My eyes widened as I took in his words and emotions, watching Viktor of all people, break down, was something I never thought I'd see. Add on the fact that we were both naked, in a hotel and you've hit a double whammy on things I never in my life would have imagined, let alone, thought I'd see. "You didn't do anything, Viktor." I spoke honestly. I pulled my arms into my chest, pursing my lips, "I just got overwhelmed." 

"Got _overwhelmed_ ?" He questioned, as if that was the worst excuse someone could have given him. Which was pretty true, it would be a shitty excuse, if it was an excuse. 

"Yes, I felt overwhelmed and then I went off to college," I muttered, looking anywhere but at him. 

"Why didn't you tell me? About college?" His words seemed to break right as they left his lips. It was as if he'd wanted to say these things to me for ages, but hadn't gotten the chance until now.. _Which was the case. That was exactly what happened._

"I honestly don't know. I'm sorry." I didn't want to do this with him, I didn't want to re-open up this can of worms, though technically we already had re-opened them and at this point we'd be trying to shut the can again. I wasn't sure why I'd left in the first place. To be honest, I think it was just a fear of being happy and losing that happiness and I regretted it soon after I did it, but then I was too afraid of possibly getting rejected or having Viktor mad at me to go back and talk to him, so I left it. I didn't exactly want to explain all this though.

Viktor sighed, "Could we at least, try and be in each others lives again?" 

"Do you really want to be?" My walls were already up again, even though Viktor was the only person existing to ever break them down. 

"Why would I ask if I didn't want to?" He hummed absentmindedly. "Also.. New tattoo?" he questioned, tracing over the skin on my stomach, where the new ink resides. His blue eyes met mine with curiosity.

"It was an impulsive thing," I muttered, letting him kiss my cheek as I answered, "but yes, it's new." 

"Does it mean anything?" I looked at cartoon dog on my side and back at Viktor, giving him a sad smile. 

"It's for Vic-chan," I looked away from Viktor as I answered, not wanting to see his reaction. 

"Why, because he's your dog?" I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and frowned. 

"No, Viktor, not just because he's my dog." I didn't exactly want to say it, but it was looking like I'd have to, since Viktor wasn't exactly catching any of the cues I was giving him, the way he was still looking at me as if I'd told him a brain teaser and was keeping the answer from him. I sighed, "He passed away."

"Oh," He stared blankly, thinking for a couple moments before hugging me. "I'm so sorry, Yuuri." 

"It's okay.." I mumbled as Viktor broke away and looked down, "Are you okay?" 

"I'll be okay," he met my gaze and gave a small smile. You see, Vic-chan was a dog me and Viktor got together, on my birthday. Viktor bought him for me as a birthday present, hence why I named him Vic-chan and we'd always take him for walks with Viktor's dog Makkachin. It was a loss for Viktor too. 

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the sunrise from the hotel window, which had become slightly more tolerable, until I felt the need to break the silence like Haruhi broke the shitty vase in Ouran High School Host Club, "How long are you in town for?" 

"I was actually checking out a place near here," he seemed slightly more excited mentioning this, sitting up a little taller as he continued, "Theres this thing, with my publisher.." 

"You're writing now?" I couldn't help but grin. Viktor had always been good with words, good with phrasing things- not to mention his imagination, and he always loved Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe and this Japanese manga artist, Mitsurou Kubo. He'd been a sucker for a good romance story. Which is why I'd always told him he should write one of his own. 

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Just some small things. Some bigger things are in the works, but who knows-" 

"I can't wait to read them." His face lit up as he noticed the smile on mine. It was like all the troubles we were having melted away for an instant, because in this moment we were engulfed in nostalgia, because we both knew that's what I'd always say when Viktor shuffled up to my locker in high school with a notebook full of stories, poems and miscellaneous works, handing it to me. _'Yuuri! Can you read what I wrote?'_ he'd hold out the notebook to me gently, an offering and you could tell he was always nervous about his work, but he always wore a smile that could move a mountain and I'd take the book and say those same six words every time, watching his eyes both catch fire and water at the same time. 

"So Yuuri?" His face was holding this childish grin as he broke the silence. 

I couldn't take it seriously, what he was about to ask, but to say I wasn't curious would have been a lie, so I raised an eyebrow and gave him a once over, "Yes?" I was expecting the worst, especially when his expression looked like a child who was playing some sick prank on their teacher and trying to keep a straight face. I was just waiting for a bucket of water to fall on my head, like the unsuspecting sucker of a teacher I was in this metaphor. 

"Can I get your number for my long term memory?" He giggled, covering his mouth with his hand to hold back laughter. I blinked, watching as my confusion led to him laughing harder, until he actually fell back laughing.

"Is this another psychology pick up line?" I said squinting. "Though that pick up line isn't even that good because people don't even _need_ to remember numbers anymore with cell phones and-"

"Yuuri, you _light up my world like my primary visual cortex_!" Viktor cooed in response. 

" _Viktor._ " I growled, praying he would run out of these shitty lines soon.

He got right up in my ear, "You taught me _all_ about the tip of the tongue phenomenon last night." The words came out so soft, so quiet- like they were his biggest secret and he was only willing to tell me, even though there was just two of us in the room and there was no chance of anyone else hearing no matter how loud he said it. They made my breath hitch and I definitely turned bright pink. 

"I should have never told you I was a psychology major." I reached over to the table beside the bed to grab my glasses, and put them on, taking my time to adjust them as I rolled my eyes and re-evaluated my life choices. 

"Oh no darling," Viktor cooed, "That was _very valued information._ " He coughed as if he was about to announce something, but his voice became sultry, "All three levels of my psyche agree, we need to start dating." 

"Do you even know what the three levels of psyche are?" I sighed, pushing my glasses up and watching him laugh. I really expected him to just change the subject with another line, but Viktor was full of surprises. 

"Superego, ego and id," He answered quickly, my mouth dropping open, before he added, "Like _I'd_ like to go on a date with you." The room was silent for a moment while I realized that I just had my ass handed to me. I'd completely assumed he was just spouting lines with no knowledge of what he was saying, but I really should have known better. 

"Fine," I couldn't help but smile at the way he instantly lit up. "But only because you actually did your research." 

"Really?" Viktor questioned, like it was too good to be true, so I just nodded and we made plans for another day, another night, another chance to make everything work out like it had before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already really thinking about writing a sequel to this or more to this, honestly.
> 
> This was inspired by "Closer" by The Chainsmokers and Halsey- go check it out, you may catch the parallels? Twitter wanted me to write smut- even though I'm the most vanilla bitch to exist? but congrats ya'll I did it~ I'll be in a corner now cringing and drinking holy water because I'M A CHILD OF JESUS. JESUS IS ALWAYS INSIDE OF ME, AMEN. 
> 
> twitter and insta are @bLtchsensei <3


End file.
